


"Master Pandemonium"

by QueenMaureen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Being Walked In On, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Doctor/Patient, First Kiss, M/M, doctor's orders, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMaureen/pseuds/QueenMaureen
Summary: This was a quick one-shot I wrote back in 2014, I just couldn't find it until now.





	"Master Pandemonium"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick one-shot I wrote back in 2014, I just couldn't find it until now.

“DiAngelo!” Will Solace rushed over from where he was standing by the lake. “I thought that I told you to stay in bed!” 

Nico grimaced. As endearing as the son of Apollo was, Nico knew from firsthand experience that Will could be infuriatingly stubborn when he chose. Like now.

Will grabbed him by the shoulders to lead him back to the Hades cabin.

Nico shivered as the firm but gentle pressure of Will’s fingers sank through his t-shirt.

“What are you even doing out here?” Will demanded. “I thought that once I let you stay in your cabin instead if the infirmary, you should stay put.”

Nico laughed. “You should knew me better by now, Solace. I’m not very good at staying put.”

Will laughed in agreement. His hands didn’t leave Nico’s shoulders one second as he kicked open the door to the cabin. 

Nico’s heartbeat quickened as he realized that Will wasn’t just dropping him off, Will was coming in with him. His stomach tightened as Will closed the door behind them. Chiron must never have had a gay camper before, he thought. Of course. No one ever expects it, even with all the ‘equality’ crap today.

Will spoke up. “C’mon, Nico.” He frowned as Nico just stood and looked at him. ”Nico diAngelo. Sit. Now.”

Nico relented and sat on the edge of the nearest bed. Will quickly pulled Nico’s shirt over his head, which certainly didn’t help to calm his stomach any. He shuddered as Will’s lean fingers ran down his back.

“You’re still a bit thin, even for you, Death Boy,” said Will. “Your skin is still colder than normal, and… Are you alright?”

Nico had stopped breathing. Will looked worriedly at him. 

“Are you okay?” he asked again.

Nico took a breath. “Yeah. I… I’m fine.”

Will shrugged. “Okay.”

Nico had to make a conscious effort to take another breath. His chest was tight. Hades, Will hadn’t gotten so physical in his examinations before.

Will pressed his fingers against Nico’s wrist, then looked him in the eyes. “Are you sure that you’re okay? Your pulse is sky-high.”

Nico pulled his arm away from Will. “I said, I’m fine.”

Will shrugged again. “Fine, Master Pandemonium. Whatever you say.” He sat down next to Nico.

Nico raised an eyebrow. “Master Pandemonium?”

“Yeah, you never heard of him?”

Nico’s silence was an adequate answer.

Will laughed. “Seriously? Marvel Comics, Master of Demons… Never?”

Nico just looked at him. “Master of Demons? Really?”

Will nodded. “Well hey, it’s gotta be better that Death Boy, right?”

Nico pretended to cower in terror. “Oh, no! Anything but Death Boy!”

Will laughed and leaned against him. Nico stiffened.

Will sat up and looked at him. “Hey, are you a virgin?”

Nico’s stomach clenched again. “Why… why?”

Will shrugged. “Just curious.”

“Please tell me that Master Pandemonium isn’t a sex manic.”

Will laughed. “No, no! That’s not it! I was just thinking of your shadow travel.”

Nico looked bewildered. “And that has to do with my being a virgin how…?”

Will laughed again. “Well, I could just think of so many uses for that… You know, just pop up in some sexy guy’s room.”

Nico looked up. “What did you say?”

“Uh, popping up in some sexy girl’s room…?”

“No you didn’t.”

“Um.”

“You said ‘guy’, not ‘girl’.”

“Uh…”

Nico smirked. “You got something to spill, Solace?”

Will blushed. “Well, us, I kinda think that you already figured it out…”

“So you’re gay.”

Will looked at the floor. “Ah… yeah…”

Nico’s smile got wider. “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

Will looked up. “Maybe because I got tired of losing my friends to t?”

Nico sighed. He could relate. “Don’t worry about that, Will. I’m perfectly fine with it. Trust me.”

Will looked back down. “Yeah, well. Thanks.”

Nico tucked his legs up under him. “So, you ever had a boyfriend?”

Will laughed. “Are you kidding? Homosexuality as almost unheard of here. As evidenced by the fact that you and I are in here alone. On a bed. With you shirtless.”

Butterflies swarmed in Nico’s stomach at the thought. “You got any preferences?”

“Naah. Wouldn’t know.”

It was Nico’s turn to feel uncomfortable. “Hypothetically… if… there was this antisocial Italian guy…?”

Will started to grin. “Do you have something to tell me, diAngelo?”

Nico persisted. “Hypothetically?”

Will laughed. “If this hypothetical Italian guy was really hot…” An electric shock raced down Nico’s spine as Will rested his hand in the middle of his back. “Scratch that, really cold…” Will chuckled. “I think that his antisocial tendencies would just make him more attractive. I could definitely live with that. Hypothetically.”

Time froze as they stared at each other. Then it sped up.

Before Nico could blink, he was on his back in the bed, Will’s body pressed against his. 

Nico smiled and ran his finger along Will’s cheekbone. “Hypothetically, the Italian guy could live with that too.”

Another time flash. Will’s lips were pressed against his. Nico felt like Leo Valdez – every nerve in his body had just burst into flames. He pulled Will’s shirt off, then frantically found his lips again.

Will bit down on his lip, and Nico’s mind went blank. His fingers dug into Will’s back. Will moaned.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. It swung open, and Reyna, with Annabeth, stepped in. The two girls quickly took in the situation: the two half-  
naked boys in bed, Nico gasping, and Will blushing bright red.

Annabeth stuttered, something she never did. “I, ah… well… wasn’t expecting this…” 

Reyna laughed and pushed her back outside. “We just came to tell you: impromptu game of capture the flag at six. Carry on.” With a smile, she backed out of the cabin and shut the door.

Will groaned and sat up. Nico followed suit as Will pulled his shirt back on. 

“They just had to come in then,” muttered Nico.

Will smiled wryly. “I kinda should be going though.”

He ran his hand through Nico’s hair. “Take a nap for a few hours,” he said. “Doctor’s orders.” He took Nico’s hand. “I’ll come get you before the game.”

Nico smiled. “Yes, doc.”

Will laughed. With one last kiss, he left, closing the door quietly behind him. Alone in the dim cabin, Nico grinned down at his pale, thin hands. Gods of Olympus, he loved that boy.


End file.
